Under the Willow
by NekoNeko-Tan
Summary: Silver hasn't contacted anyone for a year or so, but can Shadow change that? This is mainly a Shadilver story but will have other couples in it. -Shadilver-
1. Voice Mails

Under the willow

--

okay this is my first story and chapter I know it's not long so don't skin me! I promise the other chapters will be longer.

--

Chapter 1

It had been two years since returning to the past with Blaze, and for Silver that was comforting. Though people shot glares at him, pushed him aside like a rag doll. Blaze never knew about such thing happening to her companion; she hadn't heard from him for a year and a half. _If only she knew…_ Silver thought to himself. But no he couldn't tell her she'd worry too much; she'd be over protective of the young pale hedgehog.

They'd live in different homes for the past two years of being here and Blaze's only way to contact him was to call. Even when she called he'd never pick up. "Silver? Come on pick up… please?" The message machine mimicked her message to Silver. A thought rolled into Silver's head. The thought of her smile, the thought of her voice warmed him inside.

A new voice rolled into his head that of the message machine's mimic once more. Only the voice wasn't as gentle, or feminine as the one that begged him to answer. "Silver, are you there? Hey, everyone was meeting at Station Square. Sonic wanted you to come so… He told me to pick up just to make sure you came, I'll be there at 1:00 to pick you up, bye." The voice emitted around the room. Silver gasped and went wide eyed looking to the clock that read 12:55 p.m.

"Oh crap!" Silver sprang up from his spot on the couch and jumped into his boots tying them with his arms that were heavily bruised. After tying his boots he dashed up the stairs grabbing his coat only to trip in the stack of books head had piled on the floor _slightly _organized. After springing back up he fixed his jacket and slipped it on right on time to her the door bell's annoying ringing. "Coming!" Silver called back from the stairs as he rushed down and darted to the door opening it with a sigh of relief to she Shadow standing there. The dark hedgehog was in the usual jean jacket he always wore everywhere when he had the chance. "Hi, **Shads**!" Silver said making sure to make the 'Shads' part come out clearly to the hedgehog at his door.

"Yeah… Call me that again," Shadow glared at him, "I dare you." Shadow gave him a firm look and began to walk off. Silver merely watched him walk away before he turned and looked at Silver letting out a sigh, "Well coming or not?" Shadow was annoyed at this point.

"Uh, um, yeah…" Silver felt stupid at this point and began to follow side-by-side with Shadow.


	2. Vacation

Chapter 2

The two had reached Station Square, without saying a word to each other since Silver had finally decided to join everyone at Station Square. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were gathered in a group laughing and carrying on. "Hey Shadow!" Sonic pulled away from the group and rushed towards the two.

"What now Sonic, If it's another favor then no."

"No I just, ugh never mind… Hey, Silver, haven't seen you for awhile!" Sonic gave Silver a good look over and smiled, "Heh, still scrawny though!" Sonic laughed at Silver who was irritated enough as it was.

"Shut up." Silver spoke very blunt and enraged. Silver walked away from the frozen Sonic who just stood there idiotically.

"You got told!" Knuckles cracked up laughing and was joined by a giggling Tails.

Silver had managed to find a spot in the shade away from everyone as they talked and gathered in groups. He laid on one his side in the grass and shut his eyes slowly drifting into sleep. But before he fell asleep a hand reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. "Sleep well Silver…" A familiar voice softly spoke to him. Silver opened his eyes slightly to see a cat-like figure walking away. He reached up and touched his should where the figures hand once rested.

"Blaze…" Silver lightly mumbled before falling asleep.

Silver awoken to another touch on the shoulder, only it wasn't as gentle. "Silver, wake up you little freak!" Silver groaned and looked up sleepily to a black and red hedgehog; it was Shadow who towered over him that very second.

"Shadow…?" Silver mumbled sitting up ad rubbing his eye with a weak fist.

"No one knew where you were and the party started so I decided to go find you." Shadow looked away, for the slightest moment he was overwhelmed by Silver. Was it his golden eyes that stared innocently at him, or was it the pure innocence he had, Shadow didn't know but he blushed and stood up putting a hand out for Silver. Silver smiled and allowed Shadow to help him up.

"Hey!" Sonic called out racing over towards them, "Where've you two been?" Sonic huffed.

"Nowhere, stupid hedgehog." Shadow replied turning to Sonic.

"You little-!" Sonic was infuriated with Shadow.

"Will you two both shut up?!" Silver, out of the blue yelled at the two arguing hedgehogs.

"Yeah, Shadow!" Sonic playfully glared at Shadow. Who pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sonic.

"Shadow!" Silver exclaimed hitting him upside the head with his fist.

"Oww!" Shadow growled at Silver.

"Oh look, the three hedgies…" A feminine voice spoke from up in the tree nearby. The three hedgehogs looked up and then back to eachother then to the tree.

"Blaze? Is that you?" Silver called up to her. Lucky enough, a light purple feline with a red jewel on her forehead emerged from the tree and jumped down, it was none other than Blaze the Cat.

"Nice to see you, Blaze…" Shadow commented.

"Same here!" Sonic added putting his elbow on Shadow's shoulder and his hand on his hip.

"Sonic, you look like such a girl!" Blaze giggled. Silver smiled holding back a giggle and nodded agreeing with Blaze.

"It is really nice to see you Blaze…" Silver spoke smiling weakly. Blaze merely smiled back and hugged Silver holding him close. Silver blushed and looked at her with half-opened eyes. When Blaze tightened her grip Silver winced a little feeling his wounds hurt. "B-blaze I can't breathe…" Silver covered it up easily.

"Oh, sorry Silver!" Blaze jumped back letting go of him.

"It's okay, I'm not dead…" Silver spoke weakly.

"Yet." Shadow added and Blazed glared at him. Sonic remained elbowing Shadow until he decided to go back to the party.

"See you guys later." Sonic spoke lifting an arm and waved beck to them. Shadow looked to Silver and Blaze then back to Sonic. Blaze was the first to leave the small group by the tree. Silver looked to Shadow who was about to leave him alone there.

"Sh-Shadow…" Silver spoke falling down into the grass.

"Yes?" Shadow lifted a brow and turned back to Silver. Silver had laid back into the grass so that Shadow couldn't see his face. "What's wrong Silver?"

"Never mind… it's nothing…" Silver spoke once more picking himself up and joining Shadow back to the party.

"Okay, I have an announcement!" Sonic exclaimed with a microphone in his hands. The group looked up to him on the stage that had been set up and decorated with black sheets. "We are going on vacation!" Sonic spoke loudly through the microphone making people cheer, that is except one.

'What?!' Silver thought to himself with his eyes wide. 'Now how will I cover up everything…?' Silver thought concerned and even looked it in the face, which caught Shadow's eye.

"Silver? What's wrong with you…?" Shadow lifted an eyebrow and moved closer to Silver whispering in his ear, "Aren't you happy?" Shadow grinned and pulled away allowing Silver to cringe and look up to him blushing.

"I-I um, I am…" Silver spoke lying through his teeth. Shadow snickered and walked away from the helpless Silver. Silver shivered and did the same going over towards Sonic who had gotten off the stage and was carrying on with Knuckles and Tails about the vacation. "I'm heading home Sonic…" Silver spoke and ran off to his house before Sonic could say a word.

Silver had gone through his voice mails again only to hear Shadow, not Blaze, but Shadow. There wasn't a single voice mail from Blaze, this made Silver worry a little about the well being of his distant companion, but then Shadow, sounding half drunk spoke on the speaker, "Sonic asked me to pick you up and drive you to the mansion… be there around 3:00 p.m." Shadow's voice sounded all around the house as Silver went wide eyed.

"Again?!" Silver jumped up and ran up stairs throwing on his jacket and swiftly laced up his boots then rushed into his room and his clothes, "Why can't Sonic tell me before-hand so I'm not trying to kill myself in this house?!" Silver yelled, running back out into the hallway and into another room carrying out a bag when he came back out into the hallway. Silver sloppily through his stuff in the back, this included a hair brush and clothes. "Ugh…" Silver plopped down on his bed only to hear knocking on his door.

"Silver you alive in there?" Shadows voice emitted from behind the door.

"…no…" Silver grumbled to himself. "I'm coming!" Silver jumped up and grabbed his stuff. He made his way to the door and opened it leaning on the door way. "So how long is this drive going to be?"

"Few hours… Why, are you nervous?" Shadow stepped closer to Silver who turned a light pink and pushed around him irritated.

"No." Silver spoke going around the car to the seat next to the driver's side.

"I'll take your word for that…" Shadow snickered and got in the driver's side.

The two had been driving for two hours and hadn't spoken a word to each other the whole time. Silver had been looking out his window with his cheek pressed against the glass. Shadow watched the road carefully and then he pulled into a gas station. Silver peeled himself from the glass and looked around, "Why are we stopping Shadow?" Silver exclaimed out of the blue.

"A, we need gas, B, we need food." Shadow replied annoyed at this point.

"Oh…" Silver sighed and once they stopped he flung open his door and got out to move around. He saw Shadow walk into the store and browse around.

Once Shadow came out Silver was inside the car again, curled up asleep in the back seats that is. Shadow smiled and put some food in the car then they started on the road again.

"Silver wake up… Wake up you little freak." Shadow's voice spoke softly shaking him gently with his hand, "We're there."

"Hmm… what… really?" Silver didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. He was half asleep and looked at Shadow who had been positioned on top of him so he could wake him up, but ended up having a very awkward moment…

"Ahem…," Shadow blushed and got off of him and helped him up. "Get your stuff and head inside… everyone's waiting."

"Oh okay… Shadow I- never mind…" Silver looked away and headed to the trunk and popped it open grabbing his stuff swiftly and rushing in doors to avoid Shadows confused stare.


	3. Closer than Ever before

Chapter 3

Once inside Silver looked around in complete distress, when he saw Blaze coming down the staircase, "Silver!" Blaze exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and held him close in a tight hug.

"Eck! Blaze?" Silver spoke unsure if he should be happy of utterly confused. He held her close as well and smiled sweetly when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you to much at the party, I guess I was mad that you never picked up!"

"Sorry…" Silver spoke shuffling his feet innocently. Then, Shadow came in. "Um, Blaze do you know where my room is?" Silver spoke to get away from Shadow but he was too consistent to talk to Silver.

"Blaze you think you could help me find my room too?" Shadow spoke looking over to Silver who turned beat red in defeat.

"Uh, sure… follow me…" Blaze spoke very uncertain of her two hedgehog friends. But sure enough she walked back up the stairs and took them both to their rooms.

Silver was unpacking all of his stuff when he heard the door creak open and he looked back behind him only to see a seriously mad black and red hedgehog, Shadow. Silver sighed and turned back around, "Go away Shadow…" Silver grumbled slightly looking back over his shoulder to him.

Shadow merely shook his head and grinned, and then he stepped closer to Silver who turned around and looked him as Shadow came even closer. Silver backed up until he eventually was pressed against his bed and had Shadow towering over him with his hands on either side of him. "Sh-Shadow?!" Silver turned pink in the cheeks and helplessly looked to Shadow's hands that kept him from going anywhere. Shadow moved even closer making Silver nervous, well even more than he already was that is.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" Shadow whispered in his ear. Silver knew he was busted big time, Shadow swiftly grabbed Silvers arm and squeezed it tightly making Silver wince.

"Stop it!" Silver cried out in pain but Shadow just squeezed tighter. Silver had developed tears and closed his eyes putting his hands in fists.

"Silver…" Shadow lightened his grip on Silver and wiped his tears away. "Tell me… what happened." Shadow added looking Silver in the eyes.

"I… I just didn't want anyone to feel like they needed to protect me!" Silver's face was hot and more tears slipped down his cheek and onto the bed or his shirt. Shadow sighed and completely let go of Silver but remained right where he was, and naturally the door was shut so no one could intrude on the two.

"That's not what I wanted to hear from you Silver, I wanted to know who, when, where, and why. Not why you didn't tell me, heck why you didn't tell Blaze!"

"I… I…" Silver wiped his own tears and fell flat on his back on the bed losing all balance he used to hold himself up. "Shadow… When we go back… can I stay with you…?" Silver questioned him. His golden eyes met Shadow's red eyes and he nodded. Silver smiled with tears still rolling down his cheeks and hugged Shadow causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the bed as well.

"S-Silver!" Shadow blushed catching himself with his hands and knees. "Can you let go of me now?!" Silver didn't respond but instead kissed him on the cheek and released him from his hold. Shadow instantly sprung up off the bed turning a light pink and placing a hand on his cheek. "W-What was that?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Just go already… and promise," Silver sat up, "that you won't tell anyone about it…" Silver spoke quietly. Shadow nodded and opened the door stepping out and closing it behind him.

Silver was asleep in his room, curled up in a ball of white blankets, he lay dreaming and unsuspecting. The door creaked open and still Silver slept. A figure stepped in and sat on the bed and rested a hand on Silver's shoulder and lightly rubbed his quills with the other hand. "Silver… wake up." A voice whispered to him.

"Shadow…?" Silver groaned sleepily. The hand ran itself all the way down his side making him shiver and tuck into a tighter ball pulling the blankets closer to him. "No…" Silver spoke weakly. Shadow nearly laughed but instead ginned evilly and ran his hand down his side once more only instead of curling in, he completely unrolled and clung to Shadow. "Eeek!" Silver glared sleepily at Shadow who snickered at him. Then he stopped. He saw Silver's arms and how bruised they where.

"Silver?!" Shadow exclaimed pulling Silver to where he was laying in his lap. "What happened?!" Shadow was worried about Silver's well being and held on tightly to Silver who blinked completely clueless.

"H-ey! Whoa! Hello! What's going on here?!" emitted the voice of Sonic. The two looked over to him and Shadow winced. Shadow covered Silver up with the blankets swiftly hiding his wounds.

"Nothing!" The two spoke at the same time nervously. Sonic blinked, tilted his head, and closed the door shaking his head. Shadow and Silver shared a glance then looked away blushing.

"Oww… ack!" Silver coughed and clung to Shadow weakly. "It hurts… I feel sick…"

"Silver? Silver? What's wrong?! S-Silver!" Silver pasted out and Shadow held Silver close and then laid him down gently on the bed. _He'll be alright…_, Shadow thought to himself about ready to stand up and leave when a hand grasped his wrist weakly.

"Sh-Shadow… please don't leave me here alone…" Silver weakly spoke looking up to Shadow with half opened eyes.

"D-don't worry I won't…" Shadow smiled and Silver did to.

Shadow had been sitting there with Silver for hours just petting his quills and watching him sleep innocently. Shadow sighed and laid down on the other side of the bed and rested.

When Silver awoken he felt an arm around him and he felt unusually warm; even with the blanket wrapped around him. The first thing he noticed was that Shadow wasn't there and he freaked out, until he finally turned around and saw Shadow asleep by his side. Silver couldn't help but blush and move closer to him resting his head on Shadow gently, but that was enough to slightly wake him up.

"…grumble… Silver…?" Shadow opened his eyes fully and looked to the half-asleep blushing Silver that was laying on him.

"Thank you, Shadow…" Silver blushed more and looked away before meeting Shadow's eyes once more.

The few weeks they stayed out there at the mansion they became inseparable; they went almost every where together. Soon Blaze felt a little 'cut out of the picture' but dared not to get between the two, because for once Silver was truly happy.


	4. Going Home

Chapter 4

"Okay it's time to go everyone!" Sonic called out running straight down the hallway knocking on all the doors, that is until a little ball of yellow intercepted his path and he ended up tackling the little yellow fox himself, Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Sonic what the-!" Tails huffed looking up to the blue hedgehog confused and scared half to death, "It's too early for this!" Tails spoke angrily.

"Um I-."

"'Um' nothing, get off!" Tails yelled at Sonic who blushed and looked around making sure no one staggered out of their room to stare at the two concernedly.

"Ok! Ok!" Sonic freaked out when he heard voices. He jumped up and helped Tails up swiftly pushing him around the corner to an unused hallway. "Shhh!" Sonic hushed him putting a finger on Tails' lips making him blush and removed it.

"Sonic… What the-?!" Tails was pulled closer and was lightly kissed on the lips with Sonics hands on his back keeping him from pulling back. Sonic released Tails to see his reaction, which was a blink and blushing, plus he nervously backed away against the wall then he took off running down the hallway keeping his head down.

Shadow in his jean jacket; naturally, leaned against his black car. It shined metallically and was incredibly hot on his elbows and back. Shadow was drooped and looked down to the concrete below then he heard the door open and immediately looked up to see Silver at the door eyeing him with a smile planted on his face. "Shadow!" Silver waved and ran over to him hugging him tightly, "Let's go," Silver spoke then mumbled to himself making sure that Shadow didn't hear him, "…together…" Silver let go and looked up to Shadow who smiled back at him and gazed gently into his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but your not driving so we go when I feel like going." Shadow notified Silver who grinned and moved away from Shadow and put a finger at him.

"Not unless I knock you out and high-jack the car!" Silver grinned mischievously at Shadow who just snickered and opened the door and sat in the car closing the door. Silver giggled and got in the back seats looking at Shadow from the mirror that reflected them both.

Silver had fallen asleep yet again and had risen up from his warmed spot on the car seat. He yawned a little and looked to Shadow who'd been driving non-stop since they left. "Shadow…" Silver grumbled and rubbed his eyes weakly with a gentle fist like always. "What time is it…?" Silver questioned him cracking open one eye barely to see Shadow.

"12:30p.m." Shadow replied with a huff. He then looked over to Silver for the slightest second and returned his gaze to the road swiftly. "We here…" Shadow grumbled then raised a brow to Silver who looked as if in a daze. Silver was facing forward and looked horribly deep in thought. Shadow broke Silver from his trance by placing his hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Hmm? What? Oh, yeah…" Silver blushed some and looked away from Shadow. He'd been taking in the view of the house once he got out of the car. "So. This is where you live." Silver spoke unaware of Shadow's presence behind him as he can up towards Silver and whispered to him.

"Where, we, live." Shadow whispered him Silver's ear quietly.

Silver smiled some and turned to the car going to the trunk to get his stuff and followed Shadow inside the house. On the outside it was a dark brown and had black paint around the old glass windows all over the house. The door was a black color that turned a shade of brown in the direct sunlight. The door knob was a golden color and looked worn down and the paint was slightly chipping off.

On the inside however it looked amazingly organized and well cared for being that Shadow was normally such a sloppy person. The walls were painted a shade of brown and in the living room there was a black couch placed against a wall and the TV across from it against the other wall. A window was placed on the wall between the two items allowing sunlight to shine in dimly to the dark room. There were stairs conveniently placed in the middle of the whole down stairs and where a dark brown color. Silver and Shadow began to make their way up the creaking brown stairs and Silver was walking close to Shadow as they made their way down a dark brown hall way with plush cream colored carpet. Finally Shadow stopped at the end of the hallway at a door that was placed next to a window. Its door knob was silver colored and when Shadow opened the cream colored door he showed Silver a rather good sized room with a double bed pressed against the farthest wall and had white covers that were neatly placed over the bed.

"This will be your room. Mine is just one room over." Shadow smiled as Silver became enlightened and walked slowly into the room taking in his surroundings.

"Ok," Silver spoke not even looking back to Shadow, but when he went to walk away Silver turned around and smiled and tears began to fill his eyes and his vision blurred. He fell to the ground as tears slipped down his cheeks and he began to cry harshly holding himself.

"Silver!" Shadow rushed over to him and fell onto the ground trying to calm Silver down. But instead Silver held tightly onto Shadow in a suffocating hug. "… Silver…" Shadow smiled some and hugged Silver back. Then kissed him lightly on the forehead and stood up picking Silver up as he cried, blushing still. Yet Silver didn't say a word or move at all as Shadow sat him down on the bed and smiled some then removed his hands and turned to walk away.

"Shadow… I love you…"

Shadow froze in the door way and looked back to Silver who looked up to the ceiling smiling as tear strolled down his cheeks and feel on the sheets he rested on. Silver's words rung and lingered in Shadows head as he closed the door and walked down stairs without a word.

These words pulled at Shadows torn heart and had yet to be tied back together. This reminded him why he was so bitter and cold hearted. Love…

Shadow stopped at the end of the stair case and a single tear fell from his eyes and down his cheek to the carpet ground.


	5. A Rainy HeartBroken Day

Chapter 5

The next morning was tense and Shadow refused to make eye contact with Silver, almost as if he was pushing him away. That afternoon Silver went out for a walk and Shadow had no second thoughts about allowing him to leave without going with him. If it separated the two, Shadow would say yes, he didn't want to be around Silver for two long but little did he know every second he pushed Silver away was every second his heart began to break and be couldn't bare the pain.

Shadow had been resting on the coach to the best of his abilities, which was no sleep at all. Shadow looked to the clock that read 11:38p.m. "What…? It's getting close to midnight where's the little runt?" Shadow jumped up and darted out of the house nervously afraid Silver had gotten attacked by someone. It was heavily pouring rain when Shadow left and closed the door behind him without another word.

"Silver!" Shadow's voice called out and people passing by raised a brow or nudged the person next to them and giggled at the horrified look Shadow had plastered on his face. "Silver!" Shadow called out running swiftly down the side walk, dodging and avoiding hitting people and objects. Finally Shadow had reached the park and froze looking out from the entrance to the to the tall willow tree that was in the center of the park and towered over a small lake. He could see a blurred figure there and instantly took off towards the tree.

As he went though, he saw a tiger walking away from his destination and froze. "You…" Shadow spoke growling with his ears flattened against his head. "What did you do?!" Shadow turned around to the now frozen bangle tiger. He could smell it and knew the scent well, Silver.

"Look I don't know what you're talkin' about but-"

Shadow growled, "I don't have time to mess around with some lower-life form." Shadow furiously continued running and finally reached the tree. Silver was laying there motionless facing the tree bruised and beat-up. Shadow didn't say a word. He heard a whimper and dropped onto the wet ground allowing warmed tear to ease their way down his cheeks but it was hardly noticeable with the rain and how it stung his face as he ran.

"…Shadow…" Silver whimpered oblivious to Shadow's presence. Shadow rested a hand on Silver's bruised shoulder. This made Silver cringe and move about whining, "G-go away!" Silver screamed weakly afraid it was the tiger again.

"Silver…" Shadow whispered in his ear causing him to freeze and roll over the best he could to look Shadow in the eyes. Then he began to cry and reached his weak arms out to Shadow and leaned up some so he could hug him tightly.

"Sh-adow!" Silver whimpered and cried. Shadow smiled and helped Silver up from the ground as he stood up. Once Standing Silver clung to Shadow tightly developed in tears.

Shadow held Silver wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Soon they where unimaginably close and Shadow pressed his lips against Silver's turning a light shade of pink in the cheeks and soon Silver closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Silver turning a bright pink. Soon enough they were under the willow on a cold and bitter rainy day, together. Silver felt he had nothing to fear now, and as for Shadow someone who could fix his torn heart.

**Fin.**


End file.
